In the filed of displaying technology, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has been widely applied for its advantageous such as small size, low energy consumption, no radiation and high resolution ratio. The manufacture of LCD comprises a film-attaching process to attach a protection film onto a display panel, which is, currently, well-known to be performed by utilizing an automatic machine or by manual attaching operation.
The film-attaching process by means of an automatic attaching machine usually utilizes an apparatus dedicated to attach a polarizer (POL), which not only involves expensive facility cost but also occupies normal production capacity; while the film-attaching process by manual attaching operation involves expensive labor cost and cannot effectively ensure an operation rate and an attaching accuracy as required.